


Supernatural Drabbles and One Shots

by SorenMarie



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accident Prone, Aliens abducting the Winchesters, Being Dean's soulmate, Bioshock - Freeform, Dean wants you to call him big daddy, Dean's Flannel, F/F, F/M, Forgotten underwear, Garth being Garth, Loki's brown suit, Lollipop Chainsaw references, Memes, Music, Ninja Sex Party songs, Some days all you need is a hug, Texting Dean, Training, Worry about a friend, all Cas wants is a hug, fake punches, loss of sight, merry go rounds, roleplay with Charlie, spending time in bed with Benny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written.  This included different pairings.





	1. Right Where You Want Him (Dean x Reader)

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his chair, it’s not the situation he’s in but he finds himself thinking of you. Your curves, the softness of how your body feels against his and how if he had another chance he would worship you like the goddess you are. He can feel the denim of his jeans pressing into his erection. “Now is not the time for this.” Dean mutters to no one and tries to adjust himself. His cell phone vibrates in his pocket, pulling it out he smiles.

_I’ll be here waiting for you. Can’t wait to pick up where we left off ;)_


	2. I forgot something (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one thing you forget when you get out the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took an embarrassing moment that happened to me and turned it into a drabble.

“I can’t believe I did that.” You mutter to yourself while walking down the hallway to the room you and Dean share. Your wet hair is in need of brushing but you’re still muttering to yourself. Dean looks over at you and raises his eyebrow

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” 

“I sort of forgot something when I picked out the clothes I was going to change into after my shower.” 

Dean was honestly confused. “What did you forget?”

You took a deep breath, looked him dead in the eye and with flushed cheeks you answered him. “I forgot my underwear.”

Instantly he moved over to where you were, embracing you from behind. “So you’re telling me if I snaked my hands down those pajama pants..”

“I would be sans underwear yes Dean.” 

Removing himself from you for a split second, he closed the room door and was back on you in a matter of seconds. “Let’s have some fun shall we?”


	3. That Flannel (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a surprise waiting for Dean - it's you in one of his flannels.

You were lounging on the couch in just one of Dean’s flannels and a pair of cute underwear. The boys were on their to or from a hunt, you weren’t sure. All you know is by the texts Dean and you were sending back and forth, you were in for it when he got home. Being cheeky, you posed for a picture and sent it. You heard the chime from the top of the steps and when you heard his footsteps coming down the metal stairs, you were ready. Sam wasn’t with Dean, so you carefully unbuttoned the rest of flannel and waited. Things were going to be fun, you made sure of that.


	4. Accept My Shaft (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hears you listening to another song, and this time he brings Dean in.

Cas was in the War Room of the Bunker getting some advice on a case he had stumbled upon. He sighed to himself before walking down the hallway to the room you were staying in. He heard music coming from your room but that wasn’t unusual. You were a Hunter that had helped Sam and Dean with cases in the past. Castiel took note that your room was across the hall from Dean’s. Of course he was the only other person in the bunker to know of your crush on the older Winchester.

Cas knocked on the door before he heard your voice telling him to enter. “Y/N I …” He stopped immediately when he heard what you were listening to.

_The times we’ve had_   
_The times we’ve missed_   
_The times we’ve embraced_   
_And the times we’ve kissed_   
_The times we’ve loved_   
_And the times we’ve laughed_   
_Now it’s time…_   
_To accept my shaft_

“Hey Cas, what do you need?” You looked up to him as he turned around and left the room. You were confused for a second before you heard Cas open Dean’s door and slam it.

“Are you aware of what Y/N is listening to?” Cas asked Dean who was lounging on his bed.

“Not really why?”

“Just come with me.” Cas was adamant about this and Dean got up off the bed and followed him to your door.

_The times we’ve spent_   
_The times we’ve shared_   
_The times we’ve shown each other_   
_Just how much we care_   
_The times we’ve lived_   
_All the times for reflection_   
_Now you must survive…_   
_My thunderous erection_

“Jesus sweetheart what are you listening to?” You heard Dean’s voice from the doorway. Looking up at him, your face was beet red.

“I-I-I- mean I can turn it off if you want,” At this point you had no idea what to do. Was he mad?

“No don’t worry about it,” Dean walked further into your room and took a seat beside you. “I mean what does the rest of this song sound like?” He grinned watching your face turn a deeper shade of red. The rest of the song played out and you were still unsure of what was going to happen.

“There is one thing though Y/N.” You looked up at him in confusion. “If you wanted to do something like this, all you had to do was ask.” Whacking him a nearby pillow, you grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a set of texts on my tumblr that started the whole "Cas hears you listening to something and you have to explain it to him."


	5. Dean Wants you to call him Big Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your playing Bioshock when Dean overhears you yelling at the Big Daddies.

“Stop trying to drill me Big Daddy!” You were currently benched after you broke your leg on the last hunt you were on. Dean was trying to convince you to stay at the Bunker and heal up, which you didn’t fight him on. It’s not like you could do anything to actually help them anyways, besides research if they needed it. Time with the two brother’s away meant you could play your games in peace. Sam and Dean were on the stairs coming in when they heard you cry out. They both rushed down the stairs, dropping their duffels on the way to your room. They didn’t think you would bring someone back to the bunker, or at least Dean hoped you wouldn’t. He remembered that you were by yourself, so who in the hell were you talking to?

The door to your room was flung open and you were sitting on your bed, with a controller in hand. You were startled by the noise at first so you paused the game, but when you saw that it was Sam and Dean you unpaused your game and continued playing. 

“Y/N who were you talking to just now?” Dean asked glancing at your television, then back to you.

“No one why?”

“Why did say and I quote “Stop trying to drill me Big Daddy!” You had to pause your game once because you started laughing. Wiping the tears from your eyes, you looked at Dean and motioned to him to come sit beside you on the bed. You unpaused your game once again, hoping that another Big Daddy would come by. You heard the familiar voice of a Little Sister, so you knew one wouldn’t be that far ahead. 

“Oh shit here he comes.” 

You called out and Dean was watching intently. He noticed a big hulking guy in a diving suit approach your character. There was a drill on his right hand that he used as a weapon and he could hear the little girl screaming not to hurt “Mr. Bubbles.” 

“That’s what you were yelling about?” Dean asked glancing over at the doorway. Sam shook his head and walked back down the hall to get his duffel and relax in his room. 

“Of course the Big Daddies are tough enemies.”

“Why are they called that?” Dean asked as you shot at the Big Daddy with your shotgun. 

“They protect the Little Sisters, so it makes sense.”

“Gotcha.” You glanced over at Dean who was in thought. “Hey Y/N?” 

“Yes Dean?”

“Would you ever call me Big Daddy?” Rolling your eyes, you looked at him with a heated look on your face. 

“Only if you wanted me to.”


	6. Dean Winchester’s Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Dean's soulmate includes...

There were a lot of things wrong about having Dean Winchester as a soul mate. The first hit you when he got his anti-possession tattoo. You were out with your friends and all of sudden it felt like someone was jabbing you with a thousand tiny needles. You doubled over in pain, as your friends rushed to your side. They had no idea what was going on. Pulling down your shirt, you saw the unfamiliar mark and wondered what the hell was your soulmate into. 

You had nightmares about him being ripped apart by something but you still had no idea who he was or why he would be in so much danger. To soothe yourself every so often, you would place your hand over the tattoo and just take a deep breath. Your soulmate had you worried and there was nothing that you could do to stop it. 

When a strand of mysterious murders started taking place in your town, you knew something would be different. You were sitting on your front porch when you saw that beautiful black car pull up in front of your house. The two of them got out and you smiled. He was gorgeous - but when he got closer, he noticed. He knew that you were out there somewhere, who knew that this is how the two of you would meet?


	7. Zombies Bite (Dean x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lollipop Chainsaw

Dean was always careful when it came to hunts. You spend hours upon hours planning on how it would go down. There was just one thing - zombies aren’t like other supernatural creatures. Sure movies have depicted them in different ways, but the basics were still the same. You were surrounded by a group of four - and Dean being himself, pushed you out of the way when one lunged for you while your back was turned. You heard him yell out in pain, and that’s when you noticed it. A huge bite on his shoulder. 

Taking a deep breath, you remember what your friend Juliet taught you. The same thing happened to her and her boyfriend a while back. You did what any rational zombie hunter in love would do - chop her boyfriend’s head off from his body and do a magic spell to preserve the head. 

“What the hell Y/N! What happened to my body?”

“About that… I have some explaining to do.”


	8. Training with Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean accidentally punches you during training. So how do you get him back?

The whole thing happened in a matter of seconds - you were training with Dean and when he was supposed to be throwing “fake punches” at you, one veered the wrong way and you feel on to the ground. Your hand shook and when you ran your right hand over your face, you winced. Dean was unsure of what to do. He wasn’t sure if you were pissed or hurt, because you went dead silent.

You took a deep breath, got up off the floor and looked Dean right in the eye. “I know you told me if this ever happens, I should just deck you and get it over with.” 

“Are you going to?” He would never admit this to you, but when you were this calm and silent - it kind of scared of him. 

You wound up and was ready to retaliate but when Dean closed his eyes, you figured this would be the best time to get back at him. With a grin, you kept your right arm up and approached him. “Oh you bet your sweet ass I’m getting you back for this.” 

Dean’s eyes were still closed so it surprised him when he didn’t feel a punch or anything. Instead - you had your hand around the back of his head and your lips were on his. He pulled away, out of breath and his eyes were shining. “Do you want to take this back to our room?”

Your chest was heaving but when he looked at you with lust in his eyes, you grinned. “Let’s go Winchester, we haven’t got all day.” He pulled you over his shoulder and with a giggle the two of you made it back to your room where he got you back - just the way you liked.


	9. Worrying About A Friend (Sam x Reader)

Your cellphone was in front of you on the table as you sighed deeply. A friend of yours was having a rough time and you wanted to help, no matter what but when she hit this point, you had no idea of what to even say to try and help. This was your best friend from high school, she had been there through the bad shit with you and you were always there for her no matter what.

“Everything okay Y/N?” Sam walked into the War Room, carrying his laptop. He took a seat next to you and just waited. He knew how it was when you were worried. 

“I’m just worried about Y/F/N. She’s having a rough day and I don’t know what I can say at this point to make it better.” 

Sam nodded slightly before pulling you onto his lap. You sighed as you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in crook of his neck. He ran his hands through your hair before brushing it back and kissing your forehead.

“I know she’s going through a rough time but if you worry too much, you’ll make yourself sick.”

“I know Sam.” Your reply was muffled and he chuckled slightly. “I just don’t want her to do something she’ll regret.”

“She knows you love her and would do anything to help her. But this just sounds like something she has to work through on her own.”

You move your head slightly, so that you’re looking up at him. “How did you get to be so smart?”

“Genetics?” He says shrugging as you giggle slightly. You kiss his shoulder and lean back into him. Sam was right, you would be worried about your friend all night but she knew that you would always be there for her, even if it was just over messenger.


	10. You're So Clumsy (Sam x Reader)

You were a mixture emotions - you were crying because you hurt yourself once again and then you were laughing because how it happened was so ridiculous. Sam warned you that the stairs were unstable but did you listen? You took one step safely and all of a sudden, your foot slipped on the step and you tumbled down the rest of the stairs. He rushed to your side, checking for any other injuries. He sighed and brushed some of your hair back, looking at you. “I need to invest in a safety bubble for you don’t I?” You chuckled softly before you tried moving. Groaning, you knew that your right side would be messed up for a while. Despite being benched after this, you knew Sam would take care of you.


	11. Turn Me On (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Kevin Lyttle Song <3

Sam was for a lack of a better word being secretive about your anniversary plans. Every time you brought it up, he would excuse himself leaving you confused and somewhat angry. You were sitting in the library by yourself - Dean had excused himself for the evening and Cas well no one knew where he was. The two of you were alone for once and Sam was holed up in his room. You heard him call your out your name, and as you made it down to his room, you were still confused. 

“Take a seat right there for me.” He gestured to the chair in the middle of the room, and you sat down very confused. He kissed your cheek and music started playing and you knew the reason he was avoiding you. Sammy was giving you your own private strip tease and nothing would ruin that.


	12. Some days all you need is a hug

You wasn’t having an off day - at this point in time you could tell the difference. Today you just needed human contact. When you heard the bunker door open, you immediately took off down the hallway. You greeted the brothers at the bottom of the steps, and they turned to look at each other. Sam whispered something into Dean’s ears and he turned back to look at you. He opened his arms, and you ran into them. Sam started to step away, but when you grabbed onto his sleeve he stopped and chuckled. You stepped out of Dean’s arms, and started walking off as you felt yourself being embraced in Sam’s arms. You cuddled further into Sam’s chest and took a breath. 

“Welcome home Sammy.”


	13. My vision is gone (John x Reader)

“Baby girl please wake up.” You could hear John’s voice but your body did not want to cooperate. You knew it was a mistake coming along with him on this hunt. You knew but yet you went anyways. He tried calling your name again but as you opened your eyes, everything was dark. Your hand sought him out and you could hear a sigh of relief. 

“John? I can’t see. What the hell happened?”


	14. I would do anything for you (Charlie x Reader

You realized that there was nothing you wouldn’t do for Charlie. Even when it came to the weird stuff she would ask you about hunting. You weren’t using the adventurous or out-going type, but for Charlie, you would try. Adjusting your school girl outfit, you stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom the two of you shared in the Bunker whenever she was there. Waiting for her reaction, you cleared your throat. As soon as she turned her head and looked at you, you knew this was the right decision. 

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good m’lady.”


	15. He knows how to cheer me up (Garth x Reader)

Garth always knew how to cheer you up when you felt down. He never pulled out Mr. Fizzles, you claimed the sock puppet freaked you out. Respecting your wishes, he left it pulled it out in front of you. He would always grab you around your middle and hug you. Nuzzling your face into his chest, you would wrap your legs around his legs, pulling you up to his waist and put your arms around his neck. Garth laughed the first time you asked for this, but he realized, you needed this. Garth kissed the crown of your head and you stayed wrapped around his torso until you felt better.


	16. Some days are worse than others

You’ve told him that some days were worse than others. He just nodded and told you that he’d always be there for you, regardless of what’s going on. The two of you were currently cuddled up in bed. His arms were your safety blanket, Benny chuckled when you told him that before but watching you, he could tell that you meant it. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for you, if only that nagging voice in the back of your head would believe it.


	17. Even cupids need hugs (Castiel x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupids are known for their hugs but yet you haven’t hugged Cas like Sam and Dean. All Cas wants is a hug.

Cas was conflicted about working with you on this latest case or at least he was confused on about how you were making him feel at the moment. The other cupids he had run into in the past were a bit more intimate than you were. He noticed that you were more touchy feely with The Winchester’s than you were with him. It shouldn’t have bothered him like it had been but he was standing over by a pillar with his arms crossed. Dean tried calling for Cas several times but his mind was somewhere else completely.

“Cas, hey are you listening?”

“I’m sorry Dean, what were you saying?” Dean raised his eyebrow as he watched Cas who was watching you. He chuckled as he leaned over and whispered into Sam’s ear. “Ask Y/N for a hug and watch Cas’s reaction.” 

Sam turned to you then opened his arms and your whole face lit up. She pulled Sam in for a hug which was a funny sight. He chuckled as picked you off of the ground and spun you around. When he heard your laughing, Cas’s brow furrowed. Before putting you down, Sam took a peek over at Cas and noticed how he was staring at you. Dean took a sip of his coffee and just watched what was happening. “Cas, just ask her for a hug man.” 

“I could never -” He sighed as Sam placed you back on solid ground. You looked over in confusion at Dean as if asking if he wanted a hug and he shook his head. There was only one person left, and he didn’t seem to want anything to do with you. Maybe he met a cupid before you who creeped him out. You sighed cupids hugged when they first met people sure but you wanted Cas to hug you for once. 

“Y/N… can I get a hug?”

“Of course Cas.” You took a step towards Cas with your arms out but he pulled you in closer. “I thought I was the one giving a hug.” You chuckled as the two of you stood there. “You know you could’ve just asked you know.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You could’ve asked me for a hug any time. It’s kind of what we’re known for.” You kissed Cas’s cheek as you pulled away. You saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile as you walked towards the war room table and took a seat. You glanced back to where Cas was still standing and your face flushed. He was still confused about how he was currently feeling but yet he was happy that he gave you a hug for once instead of the other way around.


	18. Angels use memes? (Gabriel x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as just a sentence. Apparently my brain really wanted to write a Gabriel drabble so that’s what I did.

You could hear Dean before you even saw him coming. You could hear his footsteps down the hall, and somehow you knew he was pissed. Trying not to make a sound while opening your door, you glanced out into the hallway to watch him march by. He was muttering to himself that the only angel he could trust was Cas.

From inside your room you heard a fluttering of wings and without turning around, there was a set of arms holding you by your waist.

“Miss me sugar?” You smiled to yourself before wrapping your arms around his neck, drawing him for a kiss. 

“Of course I missed you.” You grinned but then you realized why Dean was pissed. “You didn’t screw with did you?”

“Why would you sully my good name like that Y/N?” Gabe scoffed pulling the plastic off of a lollipop before sticking it in his mouth. “I just came out to have a good time and honestly I am feeling so attacked right now.”

Rubbing your hands across your face, you took a deep breath and then paused. “Gabe really? I can’t believe you.” 

“Gotta stay with the times sweet cheeks.” Gabe said with a wink.


	19. The Joy One Gets When Riding A Merry-Go-Round (Gabriel x Reader)

“Did I ever tell you the last time I was on a merry-go-round I injured myself?” You heard him laugh as he helped you up on the brightly colored horse. You heard Gabriel groan as you straddled the horse you were sitting on. Smacking his arm, you reminded him that there were children present. He winked at you and you thought back to the last time you actually visited a fair. You promised Gabriel if he spent the day with you and actually rode some of the fair rides with you, you’d let him do anything he wanted. 

“Always the clumsy one, so that doesn’t really surprise me doll.”

You shrug and laced your hand with his. He smiled at you as the ride started and when he leaned over to whisper in your ear, you blushed. This was all worth it and Gabriel would make damn sure you enjoyed the rest of your evening.


	20. Captain Charisma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Charlie surprise the boys when they find out you’re a female wrestler.

_Do you have any matches tonight?_

Charlie heard her phone chime and she smiled. _Just one <3 You’ll be there right? _There was no way she would miss seeing her girlfriend in action.

_Of course. I’m going to bring the boys with me. I want you to finally meet them._

_I can’t wait to meet Sam and Dean. I could put in a good word with some of the other ladies for them…_

_Dean will flip his lid. Please do it._

_Lmao don’t worry I will ;). Love you and see you later!_

_Good luck tonight babe! Lytoo <3_

You met Charlie at a convention while you were away from your boothe. This is where you immediately bonded over your love of everything nerdy. After a few dates and lots of hanging out, you told her why you were originally at the convention where you first met. Charlie grinned and kissed your cheek when you told her that you were a female wrestler. “Dean is so going to be jealous when I tell him.”

–

After your final match, you had texted Charlie and told her to hang back for a little bit. You poked your head out from the right side of the stage and watched as the audience thinned out. You saw the three of them waiting in the seats they had been in for all the matches. You made your way towards them, still in your wrestling gear and a towel over your shoulders.

“Was tonight amazing or what?” You asked and Charlie turned around with a grin. Sam and Dean were stunned but you just chuckled at the response.

“You guys this is Y/N aka Captain Charisma. She’s amazing isn’t she?”

“That title match was something else.” Dean nodded as you heard Sam chuckle. You wiped your face with your towel and chuckled behind it.

“These two chuckleheads are Sam and Dean Winchester. The two I’ve been telling you about.”

You looked them over and nodded in approval. “Now the faces match the names. I’ve heard so much about from Charlie here that I feel like I already know you.” You saw a slight blush form on Charlie’s face as you stepped towards her and kissed her on the cheek. “I just want to say thank you for keeping her safe. I know what she does is a dangerous thing, but knowing that you two have her back, I can stop worrying so much.”

“Wait… wait a damn minute. You know Charlie?”

“Of course - she’s my girlfriend after all.”

“How long have you been keeping this from us?” You saw Dean turn towards Charlie with a serious look.

“About 6 months or so. You aren’t disappointed are you?”

“The opposite actually.”

You saw Sam shake his head and sigh. “He’s jealous…”

“Sammy listen - she could’ve introduced us sooner! I mean -”

“Can you wait right here for a few minutes? I’ll be right back I promise.” You started walking off with bounce in your step and both Dean and Charlie were watching you walk away. Charlie would tell you later that night that she enjoyed the view.

You came back with three other ladies in tow and Dean’s jaw dropped. Sam was kind of speechless but Charlie knew this was going to happen.

“Ladies, these two fine fellows are Sam and Dean.” You stood beside Charlie and she laced her fingers with yours. You grinned as you watched the three of them talk with the boys. “Do you think I made a new friend tonight?” You watched as Dean as he chatted with one of the other girls.

“That’ll be hard to top at Christmas that’s for sure.” Charlie nudged your side and you chuckled. You turned your head and your lips found Charlie’s for a chaste kiss. From the corner of your eye, you saw Dean give you a wink and a thumbs up. Yeah, you had made a new friend tonight.


	21. Where's the peanut butter? (Sam x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you want is a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

You were searching for what felt like forever in the kitchen. You went through all the shelves but couldn’t find what you were looking for. Sam quietly chuckled at you and then sighed. Dean would have a fit if he saw how messed up everything was. 

“What are you looking for?” You were currently head first in a shelf and when you heard his voice, you jumped and smacked your head. “Better question, are you okay?”

“I can’t find the peanut butter…” You gently rubbed your head as you turned to look at him. “I’m fine.”

“I think Cas cleaned us out the last time.” He heard you curse and helped you up. “We can go on a food run if you want?”

“That would be great - I’ve been craving a peanut butter and banana sandwich for the past couple of hours.” You watched as he smiled and kissed your forehead. 

“That’s my girl!”


	22. So was he premature?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rowena blasts Lucifer into the rift, the two of you have a chat.

“Let her go you winged dick!”   You watched as Lucifer held Rowena up against the wall, choking her.  She managed to blast him back into the rift and you froze.  You watched as Rowena fell to the floor and swore.

“Ro, what the hell do we do now?”  You helped her up off of the floor and you heard her sigh.  

“I don’t know lass.”  You watched as she started packing up her things and turned to you.   “They won’t be happy with this turn out - I just blasted Lucifer into the rift.”

“This isn’t good.”  You watched as she argued with herself before putting everything she had back down with new resolve.

“Let’s figure this out, shall we Y/N?”

You squeezed her hand gently as you flipped through the book in front of you.  “Hey Ro?”

“Yes dear?”

“I have to ask was Gabe premature or was that just a fluke?”  You watched as her cheeks flushed and you chuckled.

“That was just a fluke dearie, why?”  It was your turn to flush.  She watched you carefully.  ‘'I’m sure we can work something out with our favorite archangel when he gets back.”


	23. That damn suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my birthday gift for the lovely @lovetusk / @fictionalabyss as some of you know her~ Happy birthday boo <3

You were used to Richard sending you texts with a photo of the costumes he wore for the show.  You opened the string of texts he sent with along with pictures of him in a brown suit.  Two things happened in that moment, you dropped your phone and you felt the familiar rush of warmth in the pit of your stomach.  You saw him suits all the time, so why was this different.?  You bent over to pick up your phone, and when you glanced over to the doorway, he was standing there with his arms crossed and  a smirk on his face.  You still have no idea what came over you but you grabbed him by the tie and led him to the bedroom of his trailer.  

“You do realize, I only have an hour break.”  

“That’s more than enough time.  Now strip.”


	24. Hey Death? (Death x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something Death needs to discuss with you once you wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing Death.

The funny thing about death is that it happens so fast. It really is one of those blink and you miss it type of deals. You on the other hand? Your death was drawn out because of your determination to live. Any type of treatment that could possibly help - you went in head first. A few times the side effects landed you back in the hospital or your second home as you called it. 

There were only two things you asked for if you ever passed away. You wanted to be buried beside your parents who proceeded you in death. A hunt gone wrong you remember someone telling you. The second thing was a simple letter you included with your will. Everything you owned, would be going to the people who always helped you. 

Your eyes fluttered open and nothing hurt.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I’ve been watching over you for so long but I knew one day, you would get here.”

“I’m just as surprised as you to be honest. I had so many close calls when I was a child.” You paused and took in the sight around you. “This wasn’t what I expected when I passed away though.”

“My dear, I needed you more than Heaven did. Oh where are my manners, I’m Death.” His hand dwarfed yours easily but you liked the feeling. He helped you set up and you smiled at the gesture. “Would you like to take a walk with me?”

“I would enjoy that very much. Hey Death, that’s going to take some getting used to.. “ He chuckled as he offered you his arm. “Why am I here?”

“We have a lot to talk about.”


	25. Nope, not touching it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Crack, Mentions of Sam and Dean being used for sex.

John Winchester had seen a lot of weird shit in his life. 

A majority of the cases he had worked on were normal in hunter standards, only a few oddities here and there. Right now however, took the cake. He was trapped in a room and from what he could tell Sam and Dean were down the hall. It wasn’t screams however that drew him to the door. It was the giant screen on the wall and the sight of his two sons strapped to a metal table with some form of creature surrounding them.

These were humanoid creatures as he observed. Ones that were more interesting in repopulating their species so there were three or four around each table. John looked away as one mounted Dean and rode him like a pony until she fell forward onto him and another took her place. The same thing was happening to Sam in the next room and John closed his eyes.

He heard the familiar humming of the creatures as they circled him but when his eyes popped back open, they scattered. What the hell? “You’ll do unspeakable things to my sons but yet you don’t want any of me? Rude.” 

“Dad, what the hell! Why are we getting pimped out to an alien race?”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“Are you upset that they don’t want to use you for coitus?”

“No.” John turned away as a couple of them returned to watch him. “Yes, what is it about me that they don’t like?”

“Nope, not touching it.” 

“Same.”


	26. Happy Birthday, Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a small birthday gift to a dear friend on tumblr <3

He watched her from his seat in the library as she furiously typed something on her laptop.  He was toying with the small box in front of him but pushed all the thoughts away and stood up.  Sam smiled to himself as he placed it on top of your keyboard and you looked up at him in confusion.  

“I know it’s not much, but today’s your birthday right?”  You pointed to the box and with Sam’s blessing you opened it.  Inside was a white cupcake with pink frosting, and you grinned at him.

“Thanks Sam.”  You removed the white wrapper and took a small bite.  “This is fantastic!”  You held it up and Sam shook his head.  He kissed the corner of your mouth where there was a small bit of frosting with a grin.


End file.
